Battery packs generally have a plurality of battery cells. However, designers have not developed a battery cell with a housing that allows battery cells to be easily enclosed therein.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery cell assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.